


Avengers Christmas

by WinterCap221b



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Tower, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCap221b/pseuds/WinterCap221b
Summary: Christmas at the Avengers Tower. There's laughter, love, a few quarrels and walks down memory lane. Just a lot of fluff really^^





	1. Chapter 1

“I like your Midgardian Christmas traditions,” Thor boomed after emptying his fifth glass of eggnog. “They don’t make sense and I still do not fully understand why you celebrate it but the food and drinks are fantastic.”  
“I take that as a compliment,” Steve said who had spent the past two days in the kitchen preparing the Christmas dinner for his friends.   
Everyone had eaten so much that they had hardly been able to get up afterwards and were now more than happy to just laze about in the living room’s comfortable sofas and armchairs.  
“I had no idea you were such a good cook,” Tony yawned, patting his middle. “If you ever get tired of throwing the shield, you could start your own catering company.”  
Steve laughed and blushed slightly. “My grandma taught me how to cook. She said that a man has to know how to take care of himself.”  
“That’s because she knew you’d never find a girl to marry you.”  
“James!” Natasha, who was sitting huddled against Bucky on his arm rest, gave him a light slap on the back of his head. “Don’t be so rude!”  
“Come on, I was joking,” Bucky defended himself. “Steve knows I’m only teasing him. Right, buddy?”  
“Right,” Steve nodded throwing a cushion at Bucky. “And you’re only jealous because you can’t even fry an egg without burning it.”  
They burst out laughing and Thor reached again for the eggnog. “So tell me, what were your Christmasses like when you were children?”   
Steve and Bucky looked at each other while all eyes curiously turned on them. “Well, it wasn’t that different from today’s Christmas actually,” Bucky began. “We’d have a small tree and candles and wraths. The presents of course were much more modest than nowadays. We’d get woollen gloves and scarves, a book maybe or a doll for my sister. On Christmas Eve we’d have a nice dinner, with roast goose if we were lucky, and afterwards we would go to Church. I still remember my father always falling asleep during the mass and my mother hitting him with the bible to wake him.” He laughed, a dreamy expression on his face. “And one year, after his mother had died, Steve spent Christmas with us and my mother always gave the best parts of the meal to him.”  
“She was determined to make a strong man out of me, just like you were,” Steve smiled. “I don’t think I’ve ever eaten that much in my whole life.”  
While the two of them continued their way down memory lane, the rest of the group felt strangely touched, feeling that they were being witness of a very special moment.  
“Did you ever bring girls home for Christmas?” Sam asked.  
“Oh god, no!” Bucky laughed. “You’d have to be at least engaged if you wanted to bring a girl home. And I wasn’t ready for that yet.”  
“But you did have girlfriends, didn’t you?” Tony asked.  
“Loads,” Steve replied in Bucky’s place. “Girls were crazy about him.”  
“Who could blame them?” Natasha smiled, running her fingers through Bucky’s long hair. “I know I only met you a few years later but you looked so gorgeous when your hair was shorter.”  
“So now I’m ugly?”  
“No! I’m just saying that this wasn’t a bad look either.”  
“Don’t listen to her,” Thor interposed. “Long hair is fantastic.”  
“Finally someone who gets me,” Bucky laughed. “I like it this way. It makes me look mysterious.”  
“Right, because a metal arm isn’t badass enough yet.”  
“Well, it can definitely beat your ass, Wilson.”  
“Are you hitting on me?”  
“Boys! It’s Christmas day. Could you keep those quarrels to yourselves just that once?”  
“Sorry…”  
They continued talking way into the night and when they finally had gone to bed, Bucky asked Na-tasha: “Do you really not like my hair the way it is?”  
“Of course I do,” she replied sleepily and huddled against him while he wrapped his arms around her. “Just forget what I said. I love you no matter what.” She kissed him and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, they were all assembled in the kitchen. Clint, who had spent Christmas Day with his family, was there too handing over his presents.  
“ ’99 ways for senior citizens to spend a pleasant day in New York City’ ,” Steve read after unwrapping a book. “Thank you, Barton. That’s very considerate.”  
“And a plastic robot for me,” Tony said putting a foot-long kids’ toy on the table. “Thanks.”   
“Look, look”, Clint added excitedly and pushed a button on the robot’s back making it lift its arms and catapult small plastic bullets from its hands. “It can shoot!”  
Tony looked at him like he wasn’t sure whether Clint was joking or actually being serious. “That’s ... great.”  
“I got a book too,” Thor smiled reading the title. “ ‘The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy’ “. Wonderful. My father told me all about the different realms but it will be nice to see another race’s perspective. I wonder what they say about Jotunheim.”  
“Yeah, I don’t think that’s what –,” Sam started but Natasha elbowed him and silenced him with a quick look. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy the book, Thor,” she said. “What did you get, Sam?”  
“Tickets to a Rochester Red Wings game.”  
“That isn’t too bad.”  
“Hey, where’s Barnes?” Clint asked. “I’ve got a bottle of metal polish for him.”  
“Don’t know,” Natasha shrugged. “He was gone when I woke up.”  
“Did you have a fight?”  
“Of course not.”  
“Maybe he’s in the gym.”  
“Morning…”  
At this moment Bucky entered the kitchen and walked over to the coffee machine ignoring the others’ stares.  
When he had poured himself some coffee, he turned around, took a sip and stopped. “What?”  
“You…”  
“What…”  
“What happened to your hair?”  
“Oh this,” he said lightly running his fingers through his hair that was now short and fluffy. “I thought it was time to leave the Winter Soldier behind and start over again.”  
Natasha beamed while Clint looked at him in shock. “Are you serious? You look like a Men’s Health cover model! Now all undercover missions are in danger because women will definitely remember you.”  
“Excuse you!” Sam interposed. “Are YOU serious? How is he a model? Have you ever looked at me? Everyone loves chocolate but who likes white bread?”  
“Well, I most certainly do,” Natasha winked smiling up to Bucky when he stood next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. “Don’t listen to them, James. They’re just jealous.”  
“I know,” Bucky replied grinning. “And I’m perfectly fine with that.”


End file.
